vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sincline (VLD)
Sincline is the giant robot formed by the combination of all three Sincline ships. It was created by Lotor from the Quintessence-infused ore of the second Trans-Reality Comet. Ships Sincline is comprised of three separate ships, each unique in design with some standard abilities. These ships change pilots throughout the course of the show and can be piloted by one individual, but are designed to hold up to two pilots at once. A pilot can forcibly eject the other pilot of a ship. The ships run on both the Quintessence-infused ore of the second Trans-Reality Comet and the highly concentrated Quintessence harvested from Lotor's Altean Colony. The ships are broken down into three parts of Sincline's anatomy: * Sincline's Arms: The first ship created, piloted first by Acxa and Narti, then Acxa and Ezor, then Zethrid, alone and with Acxa. * Sincline's Legs: The second ship created, piloted first by Lotor and Zethrid, then by Lotor alone, then Ezor alone. * Sincline's Torso: The final ship created, piloted first by Lotor and Allura, then by Acxa alone, then Lotor alone. Sincline itself can be forced to combine via the torso ship, forcibly eject all other pilots, and be piloted alone. Sincline and its ships have not shown any signs of sapience, unlike the Voltron Lions. Weapons & Abilities Arsenal * Twin Blades - '''Sincline is able to manifest a pair of energy scimitars from its hips for use in melee combat, similar to how Voltron 'forms' its weapons. Lotor is extremely proficient at wielding these blades, and Sincline is able to use them to cut large asteroids to pieces. * '''Lasers - Sincline can emit powerful beams of quintessence from most parts of its body, usually its chest and hands. These blasts are powerful enough to not only match but push back a blast from the Castle of Lions, though they can be blocked by Voltron's shield, albeit temporarily. * Tail - Lotor's proficiency in piloting Sincline is so great that he can effectively use the mech's tail as a weapon in close quarters combat, catching opponents off guard with surprise attacks. Abilities * Speed - Even without the ability to traverse into the quintessence field, Sincline is incredibly fast, helped by Lotor's impressive piloting skills. Voltron was forced to use alternate strategies in order to deal with the Sincline's speed and agility before absorbing quintessence to eventually match the mech's power. * Quintessence Field Traversal '''- Thanks to Allura's unlocked Altean alchemy abilities that she infused the ships with, Sincline can freely travel in and out of the Quintessence field found in the barrier between realities. This acts as a form of teleportation Sincline can also use in battle to warp around his opponents. ** '''Quintessence Empowerment - Whenever Sincline enters the Quintessence Field, it is able to gain strength from its limitless and powerful energy, increasing Sincline's already incredible speed and power to the point where it can easily overwhelm even Voltron. This power, however, proved to be Sincline's (and by extension Lotor's) downfall, as the absorption of so much quintessence overloaded Sincline's systems, combined with the damage it received from Voltron. Gallery SinclineFull.png SinclineSwords.png Trivia * 60% of the comet is used to make the first two ships; 40% of the comet remains in Lotor's possession until the third ship is made. * Christine Bian largely designed Sincline, with inspiration from Zone of the Enders and Gundam, creating a sleek, fast, and wraith-like design of the whole mech and then breaking it down into smaller ships.AfterBuzzTV: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 6 Episodes 3 & 4 Review with Lauren Montgomery & Joaquim Dos Santos", June 2018 She is credited for the concept of Sincline's tail.Collider: "Voltron Showrunners Break Down Season 6 Plot Twists, Character Reveals, and Easter Eggs", June 2018 * Originally, staff wanted five total ships to mirror Voltron, but because of constraints in the amount of CG assets they were allotted per series arc, Sincline was reduced to three ships. * The name "Sincline" originates from Prince Sincline of Beast King GoLion, the character used to create Lotor in Defender of the Universe. Lotor mentions the ship by name in Black Site. References Category:Spacecraft